farcry_ttrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
How To Play
This section is meant to teach players how to play and homebrewers to give themselves guides. System This game uses the Tatau System, a variant of the d100 system. How to Begin First, you need a d100 or 2 d10 dice. Then decide who is the Game Master and who is the player. The Game Master gets to set the story, make sure everyone follows the rules and maintains NPCs. The Player is/are the hero(es) who must overcome the challenges the GM throws at them. Players no make a Character Sheet. To learn more, see Character Creation. Then, pick a CO. Options: COS (Chance of Success)- with this type of dice throws, the GM sets a number which you must roll equal to or less than. Modifiers raise the COS. COF (Chance of Failure)- with this type of dice throws, the GM sets a number which you must roll equal to or higher than. Modifiers add/multiply with the roll. Note: if using a d100, 100 is a reroll. If using 2d10, reroll on double zeroes (considered 100) or hundreds. Accuracy Your weapon's accuracy is your COS/ 100- your weapons accuracy is COF of hitting your enemy. Hit modifiers are added or subtracted from it. For every 15 m range increase, accuracy drops by 1. Beyond effective range, any weapon has only 20 Accuracy at maximum. Your target's reflex score is subtracted from your accuracy as well. Critical Rating Whenever a weapon is used, the GM rolls a critical die. You weapon's crit rating (100- Crit rating if COF) is your COS of landing a critical hit. On a critical hit, deal 2.5 X Damage. A hit with 100% hit chance has a +15 boost to its crit rating. Combat When you are spotted, you enter combat. In combat, your speed determines where you start, and your number of actions (6s), determined on the basis of agility, determine how many thing you may do per turn. Unused actions are not carried over to your next turn. An action is consumed when- •When you search an an enemy corpse. •When you attack. •When you defend. Etc. Certain things, such as using a syringe, swapping weapon modes, changing weapons, are quick enough to use half an action. A target is divided into Areas. Each area has different effects, but hitting any of them deals damage. * Head: Targetting this area deals 3 times the regular damage. This area has a -20 COS/ +20 COF Hit Modifier. * Torso: Targettting this area has a 72% COS/ 28% COF of knocking over target. * Hand: Targetting this area causes target to drop what he is holding. This area has a -10 COS/ +10 COF Hit Modifier. * Arm: Targetting this area causes target to have -20 COS/ +20 COF Hit Modifier. This area has a -5 COS/ +5 COF Hit Modifier. * Leg: Targetting this area causes target to have -5 Speed. This area has a -5 COS/ +5 COF Hit Modifier. Stealth Sometimes, instead of frontal assaults, slowly taking down enemies one by one without pumping yourself full of lead works better. This approach helps you, as it is the only way you may perform takedowns that do not specifiy non-stealth choices. Stealth is a harder thing to master, as you must hide bodies, lure enemies, learn their patrol routes, etc., but has a 100 XP if Undectected Reward. In case you are spotted, there is a phase called Critical Scenario. When a Critical Scenario starts, the player has 100% crit chance and only has to aim. If seer is not killed within 2 seconds without raising alarm, alarm is raised and combat starts/ evasion starts. Evasion Sometimes, flight is better than fight. Sweat is better than death. Insert edgy stuff here... When in combat, you may choose to start evasion, in which you must: *'Break Line Of Sight.' *'Stay Hidden Long Enough To Reduce Alarm.' *'Cover Up Tracks To Reduce Chance Of Rediscovery.' When alarm is lowered, stealth is started. Cover Whether you are sneaking through a savage grassland or you are fighting in the small beached ship which is now a weapons bunker, you need cover. Cover % represents how hidden you are, improving your stealthiness and survivability in fire-fights. Your cover percent is added to your COS/ added to your COF roll when trying to be stealthy, and is subtracted from your enemy's COS/ added to your enemy's COF when in a fire-fight. Reliability Weapons, vehicles and other items with the Tag:Mechanical tag have a reliability score out of hundred. After every hour unused/every ten actions used, roll -If using COF: above 100-R Score/ If using COS: R Score. If the roll fails, the item jams(-10 to rolls if COF/-10 to COS if COS) and after 2 minutes completely breaks(unsuable). A jammed item should not be used and repaired as soon as possible to regain proper usage. A broken item must be repaired by a character with the Technician Skill to be reusable. If underwater, in cold environments or in high heat environments, the reliabilty score suffers a -7 penalty unless water-proofed, winterized or heat-proofed. Tags Items are classified in several ways, but the easiest is to assign tags. A tag is written as such: AK-47 (Tag:Mechanical, Weapon, etc.). This is used to denote what rules to apply on said item. Hunger As you travel, hunt, kill and do things, you will tire out. And ask anyone, if you are tired, you can't fight the guy holding the gun. In order to avoid this, consume meat and fruits and other edibles to keep up your hunger meter. It ranges from 100% to 0%. When you are full, it is at zero, and slowly rises. When at 25%+, you suffer -2 Strength and -3 Accuracy. When at 50%+, you have -10 all COS/ +10 all COF. At 75%+, your Endurance and Agility have -2 penalties. At 100%, roll a endurance save every thirty minutes. If failed, you character dies. If you do not eat for thirty days, you automatically die. Thirst Just like hunger builds, the same is for thirst, only that after seven days of being parched, you automatically die. Rest Just like hunger builds, not resting tires you out, only that it degrades on basis of hours and goes from 100% to 0%. 1 day without rest leads to -25% rest, three days without rest leads to -25%, five days without rest leads to -25% and finally a week without rest leads to -25% and kills you. Injuries Most things, such as getting hurt by a needle, grazes by bullets, etc., may be healed by healing items and first aid, broken limbs, heart attacks and the like may not. In these cases, medical aid is needed. Injuries are classified as minor or major. In most campaigns, bullet wounds may be healed normally, but in more realistic campaigns, they may require medical aid. What is classified as treatable, minor injury, major injury and fatal depends on the GM entirely. Currency You spend currency to squire items. This currency may be barter, money or favours. Decide before hand what kind of traders you want. Conversations As in the real world, conversations occur in this game. You may present yourself as egoistic, rational or however you want to truly make your character your own. These moments can help you, worsen your scenario or be just time passing banter. Levelling Up When you earn enough experience, you level up. You retain your old XP when you level up. Level 1: Start/DM allotted. Level 2: 2750 XP. Level Up: +2750 XP +500 per level above 2 (3=500, 4=1000 and so on) Levelling up grants you- * +1/2 Fortitude Score of Max HP per health bar. * +1 Skill Point every even level. * +1 Attribute Score Bonus (applicable to any one Attribute) every odd level. Melee Combat When unarmed, you will deal damage equal to Brawn. You may learn fighting styles to improve/alter unarmed combat and melee combat. Your damage is calculated by= Damage of weapon + Brawn Score + Weapon Mastery Level - Enemy Armor *Heavy Weapons require a 7 or higher Brawn Score to wield. *Finese Weapons allows you to use Reflex Score instead of Brawn as modifier. Category:Core Rulebook